Unter Nachbarn
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Part 13 ist da! Jason hat sich verletzt und muss zu Hause verweilen, um seine Rückenverletzung auszukorrieren. Er ist ziemlich deprimiert, bis die neue Nachbarin in sein Leben tritt...
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Cathy späht durch die Gardinen zum Haus gegenüber.

"Jason, lass uns die neue Nachbarin begrüßen gehen", schlägt sie ihrem Mann vor, der auf der Wohnzimmercouch sitzt und Fernsehen schaut.

Er seufzt leise und tut so, als ob er die eben gesagten Worte seine Frau nicht gehört hat.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragt sie, dreht sich um und schaut ihren Mann an.

"Was?", fragt er widerwillig.

Warum kann sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Soll sie doch mit einer ihrer nervtötenden Freundinnen darüber gehen.

"Ich will unsere neue Nachbarin begrüßen. Kommst du bitte mit?"

"Nein, warum?"

"Weil du mein Mann bist."

Er schaut sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Verhalten bringt sie zur Weisglut: "Seit du zu Hause bist, hängst du nur auf der Couch rum und schaust in die Glotze."

"Der Arzt hat mir Ruhe verordnet, damit sich meine Rückennerven wieder beruhigen. Das weißt du doch!"

"Ja, das weiß ich", seufzt sie, genervt von seiner mittlerweile schon alten Leier. "Das wir kein Sexleben mehr haben, kann ich gerade noch so akzeptieren, aber ein bisschen sollten wir noch zusammen am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilnehmen."

"Warum bist du so anstrengend?", macht er keinen Hehl, um seine wahren Gedanken.

"Ich bin anstrengend?!"

Ihr bleiben die Worte weg, geschockt von seiner Dreistigkeit.

"Sorry, das hab ich nicht so gemeint", macht er den Versuch einer Entschuldigung.

Er erhebt sich von der Couch, geht zu ihr und legt einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sie hebt ihren Kopf, um ihn in die Augen blicken zu können.

"Es tut mir leid. Es ist zur Zeit nur einfach alles so Scheiße."

Sie kann ihn verstehen. Seit sechs Jahren, ist er nun das erste Mal ernsthaft verletzt. Ihm fehlt es im Ring zu stehen. Er liebt Wrestling. Wahrscheinlich mehr als sie. Diese Einsicht musste sie sich vor einigen Tagen selbst eingestehen. Er muss einfach im Ring stehen. Und nun ist er gefangen. Gefesselt an seine Rückenverletzung, die ihm von seiner Liebe fernhält. Das die Ärzte ihm keine genaue Zeit vorgeben, in der er wieder fit sein wird. Er ist gefangen in diesem Haus. Das Gefängnis, was er sich selbst er- schaffen hatte. Ihm ist einfach alles zuviel. Er ist deprimiert, weil er vor kurzem den lang erwarteten Push bekommen hat. Ein Sieg bei WrestleMania, die Verbindung mit Trish Stratus. Es lief alles perfekt. Zu perfekt? Das Glück schien ungetrübt, bis er eines Morgens in seinem Hotelzimmer aufgewacht ist und sich nicht rühren konnte...

Nun ist er bei ihr gefangen. Sie hält ihn nicht vom Touren ab, sondern seine Verletzung und die Ärzte. Aber Jason projeziert all seine Wut und Verzweifelung auf sie, Cathy. Sie kann ihn verstehen, sie versucht damit umzugehen, aber er macht es ihr wirklich nicht leicht mit seinem abweisenden Verhalten.

"Ich versteh dich, Baby", zeigt sie Einsicht und Mitgefühl.

Er gibt ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und sagt: "Ich liebe dich!"

Sie widmet ihm ein Lächeln, aber im Inneren muss sie die Tränen unterdrücken. Ihre Gefühle für diesen Mann sind unbeschreiblich, aber es macht sie unendlich traurig, dass er sie nicht liebt, wie sie ihn liebt. Und wahrscheinlich nie lieben wird...

A/N: Zur Zeit gehen mir soviele Ideen durch den Kopf. Diese Geschichte gehört auf jeden Fall zu denen, die ein ausgereiftes Konzept mit sich bringen. Da ich sicher bin, dass es weiter gehen wird, poste ich sie einfach mal. Weiß nicht, ob sie so gut angängt, wie ich gehofft habe...


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Willst du etwa so mit rüber kommen?", fragt Cathy mit skeptischen Blick, als sich Jason auf den Weg zur Tür macht.

Er schaut sie überrascht an: "Was stimmt nicht?"

"Zieh dir ein T-shirt an! Was soll sie denn von uns halten?"

"Das wir nette, liebenswerte Menschen sind?", gibt Jason seiner Frau grinsend zur Antwort.

Sie muss kein weiteres Wort verlieren, ihr Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände.

"Okie, dokie", gibt Jason nach und nimmt sich das T-shirt, dass er achtlos über die Armlehne der Couch geworfen hat und zieht es über seinen nackten Oberkörper. "Besser?"

Cathy nickt zufrieden: "Viel besser."

"Okay, dann können wir uns ja präsentieren", meint Jason mit schwachen Elan.

Sie verlassen ihr Haus, überqueren ihre sonnenbestrahlte Einfahrt und gehen über die Straße zum Haus gegenüber, auf dessen Rasen vor Kurzem noch ein "Zum Verkaufen"-Schild prangte, dass nun entfernt wurde. Das Haus hatte eine neue Besitzerin gefunden.

Cathy steht vor der Tür und drückt auf den Klingelknopf. Jason steht zwei Schritte hinter hier. Die Frau dreht sich um und zitiert ihren Mann an ihre Seite: "Jason, komm schon her. Sie wird dich schon nicht beißen."

"Das wär auch das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauchen kann."

Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, bevor die Haustür geöffnet wird. Eine junge Frau in weiten Cargopants und hautengen, bauchfreien T-shirt steht vor ihnen und schaut sie fragend an.

"Hi, wir wohnen dort drüben", stellt sich Cathy vor und deutet dabei auf ihr eigenes Haus. "Wir wollten einfach mal Hallo´ sagen."

"Hallo", erwidert die blonde Frau.

"Ich bin Cathy und das ist mein Mann, Jason", stellt sich die Brünette sich vor und streckt der neuen Nachbarin die Hand entgegen.

Sie ergreift und schüttelt sie kurz und förmlich: "Ich bin Max."

Unbeholfenes Lächeln von beiden Seiten. Jason mustert die Neue mit kritischen Blick.

"Kurz für Maxine", fügt sie erklärend hinzu.

"Was für ein Freak", denkt sich der Mann im Stillen. "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

"Ich würd euch ja reinbitten, aber das da drinnen ist eine einzige Katastrophe", entschuldigt Max, was ihr am Angebrachtensten erscheint.

"Ist okay", wehrt Cathy sofort ab. "Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du bei uns mal auf einen Kaffee vorbeischauen."

"Ich werd auf das Angebot zurückkommen", grinst Max.

Jason schaut sie nach wie vor mit abschätzend, missbilligenden Blick an.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Hi, Maxine, schön das du die Zeit gefunden hast, uns zu besuchen", freut sich Cathy, als sie die Tür öffnet und die blonde Frau mit einer einladenden Handbewegung in ihr Haus bittet.

"Ich kann mir meine Zeit frei einteilen."

"Ohne neugierig sein zu wollen, aber was machst du so beruflich?"

"Ich bin Schriftstellerin", sagt Max.

"Wirklich? Das ist ja aufregend", meint Cathy faszinierd.

"Hey, Jason", begrüßtt sie den Mann der gerade aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer kommt.

"Hallo", erwidert er ohne Begeisterung sie zusehen.

"Hast du gehört, Maxine ist Schriftstellerin", berichtet Cathy ihrem Gatten.

"Was schreibst du denn? Ich hab noch nie was von dir gehört?", fragt er mürrisch.

"Ich hab erst vor Kurzem mein erstes Buch veröffentlicht. Deswegen konnte ich mir auch das Haus kaufen."

"Ich muss mir unbedingt ein Exemplar besorgen", flötet die Brünette euphorisch. "Würdest du es für mich signieren?"

"Sicher doch", grinst Maxine.

"Wie lautet der Titel?"

"Gefangen im Ring der Leidenschaft."

"Das klingt ja aufregend. Um was geht es?"

"Es spielt in der Wrestlingszene", setzt die Frau an, als sie von Jason unterbrochen wird: "Was weißt du denn schon von der Wrestlingszene?"

"Ich denke genug, um einen Roman darüber verfassen zu können", gibt die Frau schnippisch zurück.

Der Mann lächelt sie überheblich an: "Wenn du meinst. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal lesen und dich hinterher verbessern."

"Ich werde mal schauen, ob der Kaffee fertig ist", entschuldigt sich Cathy und schon ist sie in der Küche verschwunden.

Der Mann beobachtet die Frau, die auf der Couch Platz genommen hat und die Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen läßt.

"Eins will ich gleich von Anfang an wissen", sagt Jason, wobei er die Frau verächtlich von oben bis unten mustert. "Bist du ne Lesbe?"

Sie schaut ihn an und weiß nicht, ob er einen Witz gemacht oder es wirklich ernst gemeint hat, aber sie kontert sofort: "Noch so ein Satz und ich hau dir eine rein. Dann ist mir scheißegal, wer oder was du bist."

Ein höhnsiches Grinsen zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Maxine betrachtet den Mann missmutig und denkt sich wie konnte so eine nette Frau wie Cathy nur ein solches Arschloch, wie diesen Jason heiraten?

Kaum ist der Gedanke zu Ende gebracht, da kommt Cathy mit einem Tablett mit Tassen und einer Kaffeekanne durch die Schwingtür. Maxine springt auf und fragt: "Soll ich dir helfen?"

"Nein, nein, du bist der Gast, setz dich wieder hin, ich mach das schon."

"Du könntest deiner bezaubernden Frau auch etwas zur Hand gehen", gibt sie einen verbalen Seitenhieb an Jason ab.

Er wirft ihr einen bösen Blick zu und meint in feinster Machomanier: "Bei uns sind die Rollen klar verteilt, nicht wahr, Honey?"

Die Frau antwortet nicht, sondern würdigt ihm nur mit einem abschätzigen Blick, als sie das Tablett auf den Tisch stellt.

Maxine schüttelt traurig und ungläubig den Kopf.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

"Maxine, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fällt Cathy sofort mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Komm doch erst mal rein", meint sie und tritt zur Seite, um Cathy Platz zu machen.

Sie setzen sich und Cathy fährt fort: "Es geht um Jason. Mein Urlaub ist morgen zu Ende und ich kann mich nicht mehr so viel um ihn kümmern. Du weißt, dass er sich vor zwei Wochen verletzt hat und diese Pause bekommt ihn gar nicht. Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder. Er ist so anders. Ich glaube er ist einer Depression gefangen und ich mag ihn ungern allein lassen, aber ich muss wieder arbeiten gehen. Kannst du nicht ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm verbringen?"

Cathy kann deutlich die Besorgtheit in den Augen der brünetten Frau ablesen.

"An sich hab ich kein Problem damit. Ich will dir gerne diesen Gefallen tun, aber ob Jason mich lässt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich nicht gerade mag", gibt sie zu bedenken.

Cathy seufzt: "Er ist sonst nicht so. Er ist nicht gut drauf. Vielleicht kannst du ihn aufmuntern. Vielleicht braucht er nur Zeit, um dich besser kennenzulernen."

Maxine überlegt kurz und meint dann: "Ich kann es ja mal versuchen."

"Das wäre so lieb von dir."

Maxine lächelt sie an: "Wozu sind Nachbarn da?"

Cathy erwidert das Lächeln: "Ich dachte eigentlich schon eher, dass wir Freundinnen sind."

"Okay", verbessert die Blonde. "Wozu sind Freunde da?"

"Das klingt schon besser. Weißt du, manchmal muss man Jason einfach zu seinem Glück zwingen. Wenn ihr euch ein bisschen besser kennengelernt habt, werdet ihr euch sicher verstehen. Brich das Eis. Er ist ein ganz Lieber."

"In der Art, harte Schale, weicher Kern?"

"Du hast es erfasst", nickt Cathy zustimmend.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

Maxine atmet tief durch, als sie vor der Haustür steht. Cathy hat sich von ihr verabschiedet, bevor sie zur Arbeit gefahren ist. Sie drückt auf den Klingelknopf. Keine Reaktion. Sie klingelt ein zweites Mal und wartet. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Sie zuckt mit den Achseln und tritt den Rückweg an.

"Was willst du?", vernimmt sie plötzlich eine rauhe Stimme hinter sich.

Sie dreht sich um und Jason steht nur mit einer Trainingshose bekleidet an der Tür.

Er geht einige Schritte in seine Richtung. Ihre nervös zitternden Hände versteckt sie in den Hosentaschen.

"Hi!", begrüßt sie den Mann.

Er erwidert den Gruß nicht, sondern wiederholt seine Frage: "Was willst du?"

"Ich soll Babysitter für dich Riesenbaby spielen", denkt sich die Frau, aber sagt stattdessen: "Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht Lust hast was zu unternehmen. Du sitzt allein zu Hause, ich sitz allein zu Hause."

Er schaut sie belustigt an: "Und was? Ich spiele eigentlich nicht mit Barbiepuppen."

Am Liebsten möchte sie sich einfach wieder umdrehen und diesen Idioten sich allein überlassen. Aber nur wegen Cathy tut sie es nicht.

"Ich hab deinen Gamecube gesehen. Zu zweit spielen macht mehr Spaß als alleine. Mir zumindest."

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch: "Weißt du überhaupt wie du das Gamepad halten musst?"

"Ich weiß sogar wie ich dir damit den Hintern versohlen kann!"

Seine Augen blitzen auf.

BINGO! Maxine hat ihn an der richtigen Stelle erwischt.

"Das will ich sehen!", sagt der Mann herausfordernd.

Sie betritt das Wohnzimmer, schnappt sich ein Gamepad und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragt Jay in beser Gastgeber-Manier.

"Ja, was hast du anzubieten?"

"Ein Bier?"

Sie schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: "Um diese Zeit?" Sie zuckt mit den Achseln und meint resigniert: "Schmeiß rüber."

Der Mann verschwindet grinsend in der Küche, um gleich wieder mit einem gekühlten Sechserpack aufzutauchen.

Er schaltet die Konsole an, öffnet die Bierdose, nimmt einen langen Schluck und meint: "Na, dann, mal los!"

"Gar nicht mal so schlecht für eine Frau", gesteht Jay ihr zu, nachdem er seinen Sieg ausgiebig mit einem neuen Bier gefeiert hat.

"Football ist nicht ganz mein Spiel."

"Was ist dann dein Spiel?"

"Tony Hawk´s Skateboarding."

"Hab ich nicht."

"Dann komm morgen, wenn du denn verlieren kannst, zu mir und meiner Playstation2, damit ich dich in Grund und Boden skaten kann!"

"Deal!", nimmt Jason die Herausforderung an.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Es klingelt an Maxine´s Tür.

"Wer ist das schon wieder?"

Sie erwartet niemand, vor allem nicht am Vormittag, wo ihre Bekannten arbeiten sind.

Sie trottet nichts Gutes ahnend zur Tür und öffnet. Draußen steht Jason mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen.

"Jason", spricht sie seinen Namen überrascht aus.

Er schaut sie gelangweilt und meint beiläufig: "Nenn mich nicht so!"

Sie zieht die Augenbrauen hoch: "Das ist doch dein Name."

"Ja, aber ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich so nennt. Meine Freunde sagen Jay´ zu mir."

"Ich bin nicht der Ansicht, dass wir Freunde sind, aber wegen mir nenn ich dich trotzdem Jay."

Er nickt: "Danke."

"Aber deswegen bist du sicher nicht gekommen", bemerkt Maxine nüchtern.

"Ich wollte jobben gehen, ich könnte mal wieder ein paar neue Klamotten brauchen."

"Und was hindert dich daran?"

"Ich könnte einen Einkaufsberater gebrauchen", sagt Jay und gibt ihr noch einen Seitenhieb. "Und du scheinst dich mit Männer- klamotten bestens auszukennen."

Er lässt seine Augen über ihren Körper schweifen, der von einem weiten schwarzen T-Shirt und einer dunkenblauen Fubu-Baggy- jeans bedeckt ist.

Sie blickt ihn forschend an und kontert: "Wenn du mir die Peinlichkeit ersparst und dich nicht in der Damenabteilung verläufst, kann ich schon mitgehen."

Er kommentiert ihren Spruch mit einem Grinsen, das er sich nicht verkneifen kann.

"Mit welchen Auto fahren wir?"

"Mit meinem", bestimmt er. "Ich hole schnell die Schlüssel."

Sie nickt, tritt aus ihrem Haus, schließt die Tür hinter sich zu und geht mit ihm auf die andere Strassenseite und wartet auf ihn bei seinem dunkelblauen Lowrider, während er mit schnellen Schritten in seinem Haus verschwindet.

Es dauert nur wenige Minuten, bis er wieder erscheint, sie ins Auto steigen und auf den Weg in die Innenstadt zum Einkaufszentrum sind.

Unangenhme Stille umgibt sie.

"Kannst du das Radio anmachen?", fragt sie bittend. "Oder eine Cd einlegen?"

"Magst du Limp Bizkit?", fragt er, wobei er kurz den Blick von der Strasse abwendet und ihr zu.

"Klar, leg ein."

Mit der rechten Hand greift er zum Handschuhfach, wobei er kurz ihr Knie berührt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich für den Bruchteil von Sekunden und wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal ist keine arrogante Überlegenheit darin zu lesen. Er bricht den Augenkontakt als erster ab. Dann öffnet er das Fach und zieht die Cd heraus. Die Musik erfüllt das Gefährt und unterbindet die bis dahin erdrückende Stille.

Jay und Maxine gehen durch die Reihen von Hemden und Hosen, die fein säuberlich geordnet auf den Kleiderstangen hängen.

"Das Hemd würde dir bestimmt stehen", meint die Frau und zieht ein schwarzes Hemd mit blauen Drachenmuster hervor.

Der Mann beäugt es und erwidert grinsend: "Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

"Probier es an", verlangt sie.

Jay will sich gerade das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen, als sie ihm davon abhält, indem sie ihm am Arm festhält.

"Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn du dazu in eine Ankleidekabine gehst", meint sie, sich verlegen nach unerwünschten Zuschauern umblickend, die noch nicht vorhanden sind.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und macht sich auf. Auf halben Weg bleibt er stehen, dreht sich um und ruft der Blonden, die wieder damit beschäftigt ist, die Hemden durchzuschauen, zu: "Du musst aber mitkommen!"

Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der für sich Bände spricht, seufzt leise und trottet ihm hinterher.

"Okay, Baby!", denkt sie im Stillen.

Er verschwindet hinter dem Vorhang. Maxine wartet gelangweilt, bis der Vorhang wieder zur Seite gezogen wird und Jay heraustritt.

"Und?", fragt er erwartungsvoll.

"Wie wär´s, wenn du es zuknöpfst, damit wir sehen, ob es um deinen Astralkörper spannt?"

Er grinst sie an und sie verdreht genervt die Augen. Was ist mit dem Typen bloß los? Ist er so hohl oder tut er nur so?

"Findest du Männer mit offenen Hemden nicht...", er überlegt kurz. "...anziehend?"

Sie schaut ihn nur ungläubig an. Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?

"Auf was zur Hölle willst du hinaus? Soll ich dir deinen Schwanz blasen?"

Max muss nach ihrem Ausbruch herzhaft lachen: "Oh Gott, Jay, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen."

Er fasst sich schnell wieder und meint in guter alter Manier: "Den Satz ´Oh Gott, Jay möchte ich lieber im Zusammenhang mit was Anderem hören."

Sie verdreht bloß die Augen.

"Passt dir das Hemd nun?", bringt sie das Thema schließlich zurück zu dem Punkt, weswegen sie sich überhaupt in dieser Lage befindet.

Der Mann knöpft das Hemd zu und betrachtet sich anschließend im Spiegel.

"Passt wie angegossen", gibt er sein Urteil ab.

"Perfekt", meint Maxine. "Nimm es mit."

"Dein Wort ist mir Befehl", grinst er sie über den Spiegel an.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

"Ich hab so richtig Lust mich mal ganz ungsund zu ernähren. Kommst du mit?", fragt Jay durch den Telefonhörer.

"Wohin?", will Cycy wissen.

"Zu Mickey D.!"

"Klar, warum nicht? Ich bin ein bekennender Junk-Food-Fetischist!"

Gesagt, getan. Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen sie bei Coke, Fritten und Burgern zusammen.

Jay betrachtet die Frau ihm gegenüber nachdenklich.

"Hast du eigentlich einen Freund?", bricht er das Schweigen.

"Ich bin gerade erst hergezogen."

"Und wo du vorher gewohnt hast?", bohrt Jay weiter.

Sie schaut ihn schmunzelnd an: "Was interessiert dich das?"

"Es interessiert mich eben."

"Mir ist meine Freiheit sehr wichtig. Man könnte schon sagen, unantastbar."

"Versteh ich gut", stimmt Jay der Frau zu.

Sie schaut ihn mit verwegenem Grinsen an: "Das sagt der Richtige."

"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragt er missmutig.

Sie deutet nur auf seinen Ehering an der linken Hand. Schnell zieht er die Hand weg und versteckt sie unter dem Tisch.

"Das hat doch überhaupt nichts zu sagen", protestiert er.

"Wen willst du verarschen? Du bist verheiratet."

"Kann schon sein", grummelt er. "Aber Ehe bedeutet nicht gleich Liebe."

Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Was?", fragt er unverhohlen.

"Warum hast du Cathy geheiratet, wenn du nicht mal dazu stehst?"

Er zuckt mit den Schultern: "Es war halt so."

"Das ist keine Antwort", gibt sie nicht nach. "Liebst du sie nicht mehr?"

Er seufzt und rückt mit der Wahrheit heraus: "Ich dachte damals, dass ich sie liebe. Aber mit der Zeit habe ich erkannt, dass ich sie doch nicht liebe. Ich habe mir nur was eingeredet und uns was vorgemacht."

"Weiß sie das?"

"Ich glaube nicht", antwortet er gleichgültig.

"Du bist echt..."

"Was? Was bin ich?"

Sie schüttelt nur ungläubig den Kopf: "Du weißt gar nicht, was du ihr damit antust."

"Wäre eine Scheidung besser?"

"Es wäre auf jeden Fall ehrlicher und gerechter."

Er lässt sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und sagt schließlich: "Das kann ich ihr nicht antun."

"Aber ihr eine heile Welt vorspielen kannst du? Du spielst mit ihren Gefühlen."

"Na und? Was geht es dich an?", fragt er trotzig.

"Ich mag sie." Kurze Pause, wobei sie ihre Augen in Jay´s bohrt. "Hast du keine Angst, dass ich es ihr erzähle?"

Er grinst sie überlegen an: "Das machst du nicht."

"Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

"Du bist mir ähnlicher als du vielleicht glaubst. Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut."

Sie kann ihn nur noch fassungslos anstarren.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

"Was hast du nun heute mit mir vor?", fragt Maxine, als sie bei Jay im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzt.

"Ich habe gar nichts mit dir vor. Die Frage, die ich mir schon seit einigen Tagen stelle: Was hast du mit mir vor?"

Sie schaut ihn fragend an: "Was meinst du damit?"

"So wie ich es eben meine."

Sie wird aus diesen Mann einfach nicht schlau.

"Das ist mir jetzt echt zu heavy." Sie fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Er sitzt schweigend im Sessel schräg gegenüber und grinst sie an. Es dauert nicht lange, bis er sich erhebt und neben sie setzt, so dicht, dass es Maxine förmlich unbehaglich ist. Sie rückt ein Stück zur Seite.

"Ich beiße nicht", sagt er mit diesem seltsamen Tonfall, der Maxine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

"Das will ich dir auch nicht raten", erwidert sie und bringt ihn damit zum Lachen.

Er wird schnell wieder ernst und nimmt das leidhafte Thema wieder auf: "Warum bist so scharf darauf soviel Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

Was soll sie darauf sagen? Das sie sich nicht besonders mögen ist von der ersten Sekunde an klar. Sie kann ihm schlecht auf die Nase binden, dass sie Cathy damit nur einen Gefallen tut oder kann sie?

Diplomatisch antwortet sie: "Du könntest einfach nein sagen und ich lasse dich in Ruhe."

Er schüttelt lachend den Kopf: "Du redest immer drum herum."

"Worum?"

"Um die Wahrheit."

"Da gibt es nichts Wahres oder Falsches."

"Stehst du auf mich? Mach ich dich an?"

"Was?" Sie springt fassungslos auf und will verschwinden. Das geht nun wirklich zu weit!

Aber so leicht lässt er sie sich nicht aus der Affäire ziehen: "Warte!", verlangt er und hält sie am Handgelenk fest.

Sie schaut ihn wütend in die Augen: "Du brauchst dir nicht so viel einzubilden! So unwiderstehlich bist du nicht!"

"Bin ich nicht?", fragt er mit gespielter Enttäuschung. Sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem kindlichen Schmollen.

Sie kann seinem Blick nicht standhalten.

"Ich will nur wissen woran ich bin", äussert er seinen Wunsch.

"Du hängst die ganze Zeit alleine rum, weil deine Freunde im ganzen Land unterwegs sind und ich will dir einfach ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."

"Mehr nicht?", lässt er nicht locker.

"Mehr nicht. Und nun lass mich los!"

Er löst den Griff und lässt sie gehen. Als sie weg ist, lässt er sich seufzend auf die Couch fallen. Er wird einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Frau.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

Sie sitzt vor ihrem Laptop, als es an der Tür klingelt.

Seufzend, genervt durch die Störung erhebt sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und öffnet die Tür, davor steht Jay.

"Was willst du?", fragt sie abweisend.

"Mich entschuldigen, wegen vorhin. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint", entschuldigt er sich und fügt hinzu: "Irgendwie bin ich gern in deiner Gesellschaft."

"Ach wirklich?", fragt sie schnippsich.

"Wirklich", erwidert er aufrichtig und streckt ihr seine Hand zur Versöhnung hin. Sie ergreift sie.

"Es ist so heiß heute, hast du Lust ein paar Runden im Pool zu drehen?"

"Ich hab leider keinen Pool oder etwas annähernd Vergleichbares anzubieten."

"Ich schon", sagt er grinsend.

Sie kann seinem Klein-Jungen-Lächeln nicht lange widerstehen: "Warte, ich zieh mir Badesachen an."

"Okay, komm einfach rüber zu mir, wenn du soweit bist."

Sie nickt: "Bis gleich."

Sie läuft an der weiß gestrichenen Hausfassade vorbei und gelangt in den hinteren Garten, in dem sich ein großer Pool mit strahlend blauen Wasser befindet.

Jay tummelt sich schon im kühlen Nass udn bemerkt ihr Kommen nicht.

"Hi", macht sie auf sich aufmerksam.

Er dreht sich um und es verschlägt ihm die Sprache: "Wow, du siehst umwerfend aus."

"Ach, schleim mich nicht zu."

"Komm rein, es ist herrlich hier drin."

Sie steigt die Leite in den Pool hinab. Das Wasser ist angenehm warm.

Er schwimmt auf sie zu und lächelt sie an: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich unter den ganzen Hip Hop - Klamotten so ein sexy Körper befindet."

"Hör auf damit." Ihr sind seine Komplimente unangenehm.

"Wahrheit muss wahr bleiben."

"Dann behalt deine Wahrheiten für dich."

Er grinst sie an und leckt sich über die Lippen.

Was geht nur schon wieder in seinem Kopf vor? Was würde sie dafür geben, um seine Gedanken zu lesen oder lieber doch nicht?

"Lust auf ein kleines Wettschwimmen?"

"Wenn ich damit dein Konkurenzdenken befriedigen kann."

"Na dann los."

Er stösst sich vom Beckenrand ab und schwimmt mit schnellen, kräftigen Zügen zur gegenüberliegenden Seite. Sie kann nur schwer mit ihm mithalten.

"Gewonnen!", freut er sich wie ein kleiner Junge. "Willst du Revanche?"

"Ich hab gegen dich sowieso keine Chance."

"Ach komm, just for fun."

"Na gut. "

Sie schwimmen die gleiche Strecke zurück und wie erwartet ist Jay wieder der Überlegenere.

"Verlierer müssen bestraft werden", meint er hämisch grinsend.

Bevor sie sich versieht drückt er ihren Kopf kraftvoll mit beiden Händen unter Wasser. Sie rudert panisch mit den Armen. Er läßt sie sofort wieder los und sie taucht wieder auf.

"Was soll der Scheiß?", fährt sie ihn wütend an.

"Das war doch nicht böse gemeint", entschuldigt er sich.

"Deine verdammten Scheißspiele kannst du mit anderen abziehen, aber nicht mit mir!", schreit sie ihn aufgebracht an und flüchtet aus dem Pool.

"Hey, das war doch nur ein Spaß", ruft er, verläßt den Pool und rennt ihr her. Sofort hat er sie eingeholt und nagelt sie an der Hauswand fest.

Sie fährt ihn sofort wieder an: "Warum gebe ich mich mit so einem Scheißkerl wie dir überhaupt ab?"

"Es tut mir leid", sagt er und zum ersten Mal ist Wärme in seinen Augen sichtbar. "Was kann ich tun, damit du mir verzeihst?"

"Gar nichts!" Sie schaut ihn direkt in die Augen. Kurze Sekunden der Stille. "Ich hasse dich!"

"Ich hasse dich auch!"

Er drückt seinen Körper gegen ihren. Die Wand gibt ihr keinen Platz zum Zurückweichen oder Entkommen. Er schaut ihr tief in die Augen. Sie scheint sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, aber ihr Körper ist angespannt. Bevor sie weiß wie ihr geschieht küsst er sie sanft auf den Mund.


	10. Part 10

**Part 10**

Seine weichen Lippen befinden sich auf ihren. Bevor er den Kuss vertiefen kann, stößt sie ihn von sich.

„Was soll das?", fragt sie geschockt.

Diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, als sie sich anfänglich hingegeben hatte.

„Ich...ich dachte du willst es auch", bricht es leicht stotternd aus ihm heraus.

„Du bist verheiratet, Jay!", erwidert sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Na und?"

„Na und?! Cathy ist meine Freundin, wir dürfen das nicht tun!"

„Und warum flirtest du die ganze Zeit mit mir?", wirft er ich vor.

„Ich habe NICHT mit dir geflirtet!", entgegnet sie aufgebracht.

„Ach, komm, ich bin doch nicht blind. Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angemacht."

Empört über seine Anschuldigungen schüttelt sie den Kopf: „Ich hab dich nicht angemacht. Nichts der- gleichen!"

„Wenigstens ein bisschen", versucht er es weiter. Mittlerweile ist wieder ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Lass mich nicht ganz dumm dastehen."

Sie seufzt, weil er nicht einfach nicht nachgeben will und zugeben will, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Das er sich geirrt und sein Plan oder was auch immer nicht so aufgegangen ist, wie auch immer er es sich gedacht hatte.

"Gehen wir die Sache anders an. Wenn ich nicht verheiratet wäre, würdest du dann was mit mir anfangen?"

Sie blickt ihm kurz in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen. Plötzlich wird ihr bewusst, dass er sich noch keinen Meter von ihr entfernt hat, sondern sich ihre Körper immer noch fast berühren. Sie wendet den Blick ab, denn sie kann ihm darauf keine Antwort geben.

"Gib mir wenigstens eine Antwort", verlangt er mit leiser Stimme, die fast ein Flüstern ist.

Er legt einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und sorgt somit wieder für Blickkontakt. Seine Augen sind bittend.

"Vielleicht", sagt sie schließlich.

Er schüttelt den Kopf: "Vielleicht´ ist keine Antwort. Ja oder nein?"

Kurze Stille. Die Situation ist ihr unangenehm. Vor ein paar Stunden hätte sie noch deutlich mit "Nein!" antworten können, aber nun, wo sie dabei war seine sanfte, zärtliche Seite kennenzulernen...

"Ja", flüstert sie.

Er schiebt seine Hände hinter ihren Rücken und drückt sie an sich. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seiner starken Brust.

"Warum ist alles nur so kompliziert?", fragt er mehr sich selbst als Maxine.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**

"Können wir uns treffen?", ertönt Jay´s Stimme sanft und leicht bedrückt durch den Telefonhörer. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

Maxine ziehen sich die Eingeweide zusammen, denn kurzzeitig hatte sie die Geschehnisse des Vortages vergessen hatte. Einmal, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und über Jay nachgedacht hat. Die Szenen am Poll werden immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf abgespielt...der Kuss, seine Worte, ihre Worte.

"Bist du noch dran?", fragt er unsicher.

"Ja", sagt sie leise, kaum verständlich.

"Kann ich zu dir rüber kommen?"

"Ich glaub das ist keine gute Idee", versucht sie ihn abzuwehren, aber hofft innerlich, dass er sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln läßt, sondern sie weiter bedrängt, dass sie einfach "Ja" sagen muss.

"Bitte, ich muss dich sehen und ich muss mit dir reden. Nicht am Telefon, sondern persönlich."

Sie seufzt, aber ist einerseits auch erleichtert, denn sie möchte ihn auch sehen. In ihren Kopf spielen sich soviele Dinge ab, die einfach raus müssen.

"Darf ich zu dir kommen?", fragt er erneut, weil ihr Seufzen schließlich keine Antwort war.

"Ja, komm rüber", sagt sie.

Schon ist die Leitung unterbrochen.

Es dauert keine zwei Minuten, da klopft es schon.

Maxine läuft mit hastigen Schritten zur Tür und öffnet diese.

"Hey", begrüßt Jay sie freudig und schließt seine Arme um sie.

"Hey", haucht sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Ich hab dich vermisst", gesteht er ihr kleinlaut.

"Wir haben uns doch gestern erst gesehen."

"Das ist schon wieder viel zu lange er."

"Was soll das fragen?", fragt sie und kommt sich sofort nach Äusserung der Frage unendlich dumm vor.

Er löst die Umarmung und schaut sie an, mit so lieben Augen, dass sie gar nicht anders kann, als sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und seine Lippen mit ihren zu berühren.Er schließt seine Arme fester um sie, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen würde. Er führt seine Zungenspitze an ihre und sie umspielen sich zärtlich.

Plötzlich kommt Cathy´s Gesicht in Maxine´s Gedanken zum Vorschein und sie stößt Jay von sich weg, zum zweiten Mal.

"Wir dürfen das nicht, Jay", sagt sie traurig.

"Warum?"

"Wegen Cathy."

"Vergiss Cathy!"

"Ich kann nicht, Jay. Ich kann nicht."

Er seufzt und zieht sie bei der Hand mit sich auf die Couch. Sie sitzen nebeneinander und er hält immer noch ihre Hand in seiner.

"Seit du in mein Leben getreten bist, geht es mir viel besser."

"Wie meinst du das? Du hast doch ein tolles Leben", hinterfragt sie unsicher.

"Seitdem ich zu Hause gefangen bin, ist mein Leben nicht so toll. Ich will wrestlen und nicht zu Hause rumsitzen und dumme Talkshows und Sitcoms glotzen. Du hast mich sozusagen davon erlöst."

Sie grinst verlegen.

"Du kannst das, was Cathy nicht kann."

Sie schaut ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an.

"Mich glücklich machen", setzt Jay erklärend nach.

"Aber sie ist deine Ehefrau."

"Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet", seufzt er genervt.

"Ja, schon, aber trotzdem macht es das nicht leichter."

Maxine steht auf und will gehen, weil ihr das alles einfach zu viel ist, aber Jay hält sie zurück: "Du kannst nicht vor mir weglaufen, ich brauche dich, verdammt!"


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

Sie liegt auf dem Bett, die Bettdecke bis zur Brust hochgezogen. Mit wachsamen Augen verfolgt sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Wie er sich aus den Kleidern pellt und immer mehr von seinem schlanken, durchtrainiertem Körper preisgibt.

Oh Gott, sie liebt diesen Mann. Seinen Körper, seine durchdringenden Augen, sein draufgängerisches Lächeln. Auch wenn sie ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hat lächeln sehen. Zumindest kein Lächeln, was ihr gegolten hat.

Dennoch gehört er ihr. Er ist ihr Mann. Das bedeutet der Ring an ihrer linken Hand. Er gehört ihr. Daran gibt es nicht szu rütteln.

Er würdigt sie keines Blickes, als er sich schließlich bis auf die enganliegenden, schwarzen Boxershorts ausgezogen hat. Er geht auf die Seite seines Bettes, hebt die Decke ein Stück hoch und schlüpft darunter.

Sein Blick ist abwesend. Woran er gerade denkt? In der letzten zeit hat er sich ihr verschlossen. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher, wenn er nach Hause kam und ihr von den Erlebnissen von den Reisen erzählte. Die amüsanten Backstage-Erlebnisse oder von aufdringlichen Fans, die einfach keine Grenzen kennen, wenn sie schon einmal das Glück haben ihren Star hautnah zu treffen. Sie vermisst diese Zeit. Sie vermisst, wie er sie in die Arme geschlossen und leidenschaftlich geküsst hat.

Sie erinnert sich noch genau an den Tag, als Jason ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat.

_Flashback_

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag. Cathy hatte es sich bei einer Tasse Kaffee und einem guten Buch im Garten auf einem Liegestuhl bequem gemacht. Sie war völlig in ihr Buch vertieft, als plötzlich ein Schatten über sie fiel. Sie schaute auf und da stand Jason mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihr.

"Jason", rief sie überrascht voller Freude aus.

Sie sprang von dem Sonnenstuhl auf und warf sich direkt in seine ausgebreiteten Arme.

Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie.

"Ab und zu erlaubt man uns Sklaven des Sport Entertainments mal einen freien Tag", antwortete er grinsend.

"Spinner", grinste sie zurück.

Er schaute sie mit einem Schmollmund an, dem sie nie widerstehen konnte. Sie musste ihn einfach küssen. Lange und zärtlich.

Sie löste sich von ihm: "Du bist sicher müde."

"Meinst du?"

"Du hattest einen langen Flug. Du kommst doch direkt aus Sacramento, oder?"

"Ja, ich bin heute ganz früh losgeflogen."

"Und bist du müde?"

Er nickt matt.

"Leg dich ein bisschen hin und ich werde dir was Schönes zum Abendessen machen und dann können wir vielleicht ins Kino gehen oder so."

"Du weißt, ich liebe deine Kochkünste, aber heute ich habe für heute schon etwas geplant", durchkreuzte er ihre Pläne.

"Oh", sagte sie ihre Enttäuschung unterdrückend.

"Für uns beide ganz alleine."

"Wirklich? Was?"

Er grinste geheimnisvoll: "Das verrat ich dir noch nicht. Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

"Gib mir einen kleinen Tipp", bettelte sie.

"Nein, da wird nichts verraten."

"Ich kann dich nicht umstimmen?"

"Nein."

"Auch nicht mit...", fing sie an und vereinte ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Er schloß seine Arme fest um sie und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

"Das war schon verlockend, aber keine Chance", grinste Jason, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Sie lächelte ihn mit einer Spur Enttäuschtheit an, die er aber schweren Herzens ignorierte.

"Leg dich hin, Schatz, damit ich nicht länger auf die Folter gespannt werde", meinte Cathy und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

"Hey, das ist sexuelle Belästung", rief Jason gespielt empört aus.

Cathy schüttelte lachend den Kopf, als Jason auf den Weg ins Haus war.

Cathy öffnete leise die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Vorhänge sind zugezogen, aber es ist dennoch hell genug, dass sie ihren Freund im Bett liegen sieht. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie über den Teppich und ging vor dem schlafenden Mann auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht war ihr zugewandt. Er sah so friedlich aus. Sie streicht ihm eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist", flüsterte sie leise.

Er öffnete seine Augen und grinst sie an: "Ich auch."

Sie schreckte hoch: "Ich dachte du schläfst."

"Und ich dachte ich träume nur, aber du bist Wirklichkeit, mein Engel."

Er zog sie zu sich auf´s Bett und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem liebvollen, innigen Kuss.

"Ich kann die Zeit bei dir nicht mit Schlafen verschwenden."

"Ach, Jason", sagte Cathy seufzend und streicht ihm durch die blonden, langen Haare.

"Wie spät ist es?", fragte er und versucht über sie hinweg einen Blick auf den Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zu erhaschen.

"Warum?", stellte sie neckisch die Gegenfrage. "Hast du noch was vor?"

Er zog verführersich die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete: "Ich habe noch eine Menge mit dir vor!"

"Ach ja? Was denn?"

Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen: "Das wird noch nicht verraten. Aber du wirst es bald erfahren?"

"Wann?"

"Wenn ich geduscht habe und mich angezogen habe."

"Na, dann, beeil dich!", rief sie lachend aus, sprang vom Bett und zog ihm die Bettdecke weg.

"Hey!"

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto.

"Ich muss dich noch ein bisschen quälen", meinte Jason.

Er zog eine schwarze Augenbinde aus der Hosentasche und verband ihr damit die Augen.

"Warum machst du das?"

"Damit du die Überraschung erst siehst, wenn wir da sind."

Sie fuhren fünfzehn Minuten mit den Auto. Mehrmals fragte Cathy während der Fahrt: "Wo fahren wir hin?"

"Das siehst du, wenn wir da sind."

"Gib mir einen kleinen Tipp."

"Wir sind gleich da. Hab noch ein bisschen geduld, Honey."

"Oh, Jason, du weißt, dass ich immer ungeduldig bin."

"Dann trainieren wir deine Geduld."

"Das ist nicht fair", beschwerte sie sich lachend.

"Hey, im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt, auch Unfairness", erwiderte er und sie könnte sich förmlich sein kleines, teuflisches Lächeln vorstellen.

Der Wagen kommt zum Stehen. Sie hört wie er die Fahrertüt öffnet und wieder zuschlägt. Er muss um den Wagen rumgehen, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen zund ihr aus dem Auto zu helfen.

"Darf ich die Augenbinde jetzt abnehmen?", quängelte sie.

"Nein, wir sind noch nicht ganz da."

"Jason!"

Er nimmt sie bei der Hand und führt sie den vorbestimmten Weg.

"Ich kann das Meer rauschen hören."

"Wir sind am Strand, Honey!"

"Ich liebe den Strand. Wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr gemeinsam hier."

"Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich diesen Platz auch ausgewählt."

Sie laufen noch einige Meter über den weißen, warmen Sand.

"Okay, wir sind da", sagte er endlich die erlösenden Worte und nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab.

Ihre Augen erblickten das Meer und die untergehende Sonne. Als nächstes erblickte sie die Decke mit dem Picknickkorb, die Champagnerflasche, das süße Obst.

Atemlos haucht sie: "Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Jason, das ist so lieb von dir."

"Ich würde alles für dich tun, Cathy", flüstert Jason.

Er nimmt sie in seine Arme und drückt sie fest an sich. So verweilten sie einige Minuten.

"Wir dürfen den Sonnenuntergang nicht verpassen", meinte er mit seinem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

"Wie bei unserem ersten Date", bemerkte Cathy.

"Ja."

Sie setzten sich eng aneinandergekuschelt auf die ausgebreitete Decke, Jason öffnete die Champagnerflasche und goß das kristallfarbene Getränk in Gläser und reichte eins davon Cathy. So saßen sie und beobachteten schweigend, wie der rote Feuerball im Meer verschwand und die Dunkelheit hereinbrach. Die Sterne und der Mond am Himmel waren die einzige Lichtquelle und Zeuge, was als Nächstes passierte:

"Cathy, ich habe dich nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken an diesen Ort gebracht."

"Heute ist unser zweiter Jahrestag."

"Ja, das stimmt", erwiderte Jason, zog eine kleine, dunkelblaue Samtschachtel aus dem Korb und ging auf die Knie.

Cathy schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Cathy, du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich habe noch nie eine Frau so geliebt wie dich. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen."

Er öffnet die Schmuckschatulle und entblößte einen goldenen Ring: "Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Vor lauter Rührung fällt ihr das Sprechen schwer, aber sie kann dennoch ein "Ja!" herausbringen.

Er nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und steckte ihn an ihren Finger, bevor sie sich küssten und umarmten.

-

In ihrer Hochzeitsnacht hatte Cathy kein Auge zugemacht, sondern Jason die ganze Zeit angeschaut, weil sie so sehr in ihn verliebt war und es immer noch ist.

_Ende Flashback_

Sie waren mehr als Eheleute, sie waren gute Freunde. Es war mehr als Liebe. Es war mehr, als man mit Worten beschreiben kann. Das Blatt hat isch nach viereinhalb Jahren gewendet. Die Liebe ist vergangen, zumindest scheinbar von einer Seite aus. Sie wird nie aufhören diesen Mann zu lieben. Jason ist die Liebe ihres Lebens. Und sie wird um diese Liebe kämpfen!

Sie beugt sich zu ihrem Nachttisch rüber und schaltet das Licht aus. Er äussert keine Einwände.

Sie liegt einige Momente da und lauscht seinem gleichmäßigen Atmen. Schläft er schon? Sie kann nicht schlafen. Sie ist nicht müde.

Sie dreht sich zu ihm hinüber und legt eine Hand auf seine muskulöse Brust. Er zuckt unter ihrer Berührung zusammen.

"Hey", flüstert sie beruhigend.

Er reagiert nicht.

"Schläfst du?", fragt sie leise und hoffnungsvoll, dass dem nicht so ist.

Wieder keine Antwort.

Sie rückt näher an ihn heran, ihr Körper berührt seinen. Sie lässt ihre Hand seine Brust rauf und runter fahren.

"Ich will dich", haucht sie ihm ins Ohr.

Ein verzweifeltes Seufzen von ihm.

"Was ist los?", fragt sie etwas lauter als zuvor.

"Mein Rücken bringt mich um", gibt er zur Antwort.

"Ich bring dich auf andere Gedanken", erwidert sie verheißungsvoll.

Sie rollt sich auf ihn, will ihn zu einem Kuss bewegen und meint: "Du brauchst nichts tun, bleib einfach liegen und lass dich von mir verwöhnen."

Ihre Hand gleitet tiefer unter den Bund seiner Shorts.

"Lass das!", sagt er barsch, stößt sie von sich weg und dreht sich auf die Seite, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

"Jason", fleht sie.

"Lass mich in Ruhe."

"Ich bin immer noch deine Frau", wirft sie ihm vor. "Ich habe auch meine Bedürfnisse."

Sie spürt wie sein Körper angespannt ist und leicht zittert.

"Ich habe Schmerzen und du kannst nur an das eine denken", murrt er aufgebracht.

"Du bist seit drei Wochen zu Hause und wir...", beklagt sie sich, aber kann den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen.

Er hat die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und ist aufgestanden. Sie macht das Licht wieder an und schaut ihn verletzt an.

"Wo willst du hin?"

Er greift sich sein Kopfkissen.

"Ich schlafe auf der Couch."

"Jason.", ruft sie aus.

Er wirft ihr einen kalten Blick zu.

"Gute Nacht, Cathy."

Er dreht sich um und verläßt das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer.


	13. Part 13

**Part 13**

Die Türklingel schallt durch das ganze Haus. Jason, der bei einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche sitzt und gelangweilt den Sportteil der Zeitung durchblättert, springt von seinem Stuhl auf und läuft mit schnellen Schritten ins Wohnzimmer zur Eingangstür. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Wanduhr, teilt ihm mit, dass es kurz nach halb zehn ist.

"Sie ist aber heute früh dran", denkt er sich.

Er öffnet die Tür und seine Kinnlade fällt vor Überraschung und Enttäuschung zugleich runter: "Adam?"

"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen", grinst der große, blonde Mann.

"Äh, ich... ich dachte du seist jemand anders", erklärt sich Jason selbst.

"Ah, ja?", fragt Adam und zieht interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wen hättest du denn an meiner Stelle sehen wollen?"

Jason fährt sich verlegen durch die Haare: "Äh... meine...Nachbarin."

"Deine Nachbarin? Die fette Mrs. Johnson? Bei der Chris in die Blumen gepisst hat?"

Jason muss unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung an diesen Abend lachen.

_Flashback_

Sie, Adam, Chris und Andrew, hatten sich alle bei Jason eingefunden, um die jährliche Super-Bowl-Party steigen zu lassen.

Cathy hatte vorzeitig das Haus verlassen, unter dem Vorwand, von einer Freundin eingeladen zu sein.

Aber Jason kannte den wahren Grund: 1. Hasste sie es, wenn er trank. Er trank selten, aber wenn Männer einen Football-Abend machen, dazu noch eine Super-Bowl-Party, war klar, dass das Bier in Strömen fließen würde.

Und 2. Hasste Cathy aus unerklärlichen Gründen Football über alles. Sie fand es widerlich und brutal. Aber wie konnte sie mit so einer Einstellung mit einem professionellen Wrestler verheiratet sein?

Mit der Zeit wurde Cathy für Jason immer rätselhafter. Entweder kannten sie sich vor der Hochzeit beide nicht gut genug oder sie hatte sich in der Zeit um hundertachtzig Grad geändert.

An diesem besagten Abend war es ihm nur recht, dass er mit den Jungs das Haus für sich hatte.

"Für wen sind wir eigentlich?", fragte Chris.

Adam und Andrew, zuckten ahnungslos mit den Schultern: "Kein Team aus Florida dabei."

"Oh Mann, schwerwiegende Konversationen, gleich zum Anfang", stöhnte Jason.

Chris ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen: "Ich will wetten. Ohne Wetten brauch ich das Spiel gar nicht zu gucken."

Genervt verdrehte Jason die Augen, aber ging auf Chris´ Wunsch ein: "Okay, auf wen setzt du? Patriots oder Ravens?"

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. New England oder Baltimore?", dachte Chris laut nach. "Ich glaube, ich fühle mich ein bisschen mehr mit Baltimore verbunden, wenn ich mich schon entscheiden muss."

Jason fragte seufzend: "Okay, ich setz auf die Patriots. Um welchen Einsatz?"

"100 Dollar oder magst du lieber Körpereinsatz?"

Jason überlegte kurz und grinste dann draufgängerisch: "100 Dollar sind ein bisschen läppisch, lass es uns interessanter machen!"

"Das wollt ich hören!", freute sich Chris. "Was schlägst du vor?"

"Nacktbaden am Strand", warf Adam prustend in die Runde.

"Schwul, oder was?", entgegnete Chris entgeistert in Richtung Adam.

"Hab dich schon mehr als einmal nackt gesehen, ist nicht so interessant."

"FUCK YOU!", schrie Chris aufgebracht.

"Chill out!", versuchte Andrew seinen Kumpel zu beruhigen.

"Nimm noch nen Bier und es ist alles wieder cool", meinte Jason.

"Nichts ist cool, aber das Bier nehm ich trotzdem."

Chris öffnete die Dose und leerte sie mit einem Zug.

"Das Spiel fängt an und wir haben immer noch keinen Einsatz", maulte Jason.

"Der Verlierer läßt sich das Logo des Gewinnerteams auf den Hintern tätowieren", durchfuhr Chris ein Geistesblitz.

Chris überlegte kurz, während er eine neue Bierdose öffnete und stimmte dann zu: "DEAL, Jackass!"

"Cathy, wird dich umbringen, Jay!", lachte Adam laut.

"Wer sagt, dass die Patriots verlieren?"

"ICH!", erwiderte Chris und klopfte sich selbstsicher auf die Brust.

"Und selbst wenn, es ist immerhin noch mein Arsch!"

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", grinste Andrew.

"Ach, leckt mich doch!"

"Chill and beer spill!"

Das Spiel näherte sich dem Ende, sowie der Biervorrat.

"Ich mach dir nen Termin bei meinem Tätowierer", freute sich Jason, als die Patriots Champions geworden sind.

"Oh shice, was hab ich nur getan!"

"Eingewilligt deinen Prachtkörper noch ein bisschen mehr zu verschönern", lachte Adam.

"Jessica wird mich umbringen!"

"Sie wird dich auch umbringen, wenn sie dich so besoffen erlebt", grinste Jason.

"Ich bin nicht betrunken!", wehrte sich Chris gegen diese Äusserung.

"Nur angeheitert, so wie ich?", meinte Andrew gut gelaunt.

"Would you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Komm, wir bringen dich nach Hause."

Jason und Adam legten ihre Arme um den blonden Mann, um ihn abzustützen. Sie hatten gerade das Haus verlassen und führten Chris die Strasse entlang, als er sich von seinen beiden Freunden losmachte.

"Ich muss kurz was erledigen", murmelte er fast unverständlich.

Er torkelte über den Rasen von Jason´s Nachbarhaus.

"Was zur Hölle macht er da?", fragte Jason leicht nervös.

Adam strich sich grinsend durch die Haare, als Chris vor dem sorgsam, geflegtem Blumenbeet seine Hose öffnete und die Pflanzen auf seine Art düngte.

_Ende Flashback_

Jason grinst abwehrend: "Nicht Mrs. Johnson?"

"Sag nicht die Ökötante, die jeden Tag, wenn die Sonne scheint, im Garten sitzt und meditiert."

"Die Neue von gegenüber."

"Die Neue von Gegenüber", wiederholt Adam die Worte seines Freundes, wobei ein fast wissendes Grinsen über seine Lippen huscht.


End file.
